For you
by riri.ryuu
Summary: Natsu is in danger because his motion sickness issue. Lucy rescues him, but put her own life in danger. she broke her magic seal that her mother placed on her a long time ago. because of that, she must train to control the big power she had in the celestial world for one month, or 7 years on earthland. another 7 years gap after tenroujima? My first fanfic. on-going.
1. Chapter 1- the beginning

"NOOOOO!" lucy cried and runs to natsu.

The master of the dark guild smirk and throw his magic towards the unconscious natsu. Lucy runs faster and stood in front of natsu.

"NATSU! WAKE UP! NATSU! DAMN IT!" she looks toward her enemy. Ready to take her key but it's too late. the impact of the masters magic hit her. She falls and coughs blood. So much blood.

"Damn it..." she wipes her blood. She stood slowly and began to chant Urano metaria spell. Her eyes shine.

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _"

millions star and planet began to appear in around the guild master who suddenly can't move. His eyes widen and shows fear.

_"Shine!_ _**Urano Metria!**_!" all the planet and stars hit him. And he falls unconscious. Pale face and full of bruises. Lucy smiles and fall on her knees. Moving to face Natsu before falling completely to the ground. Moving her hand toward Natsu and hit him weakly ."How dare you let the weakest girl defeat him.. The strongest opponent must be your opponent... Wake up, idiot..." she hit him again. And fall unconscious.

**NATSU'S P.O.V**

_Shit. Where am I?. Oh yeah, I got hit by him. That means i'm unconscious now. lucy ! I MUST PROTECT LUCY! . Shit, if I'm unconscious I can't protect her._

_I feel I light tug on my cheek. _"How dare you let the weakest girl defeat him.. The strongest opponent must be your opponent... wake up, idiot..." _lucy...it's lucys voice.. _

_Slowly I open my eyes only to meet lucy with her eyes close and blood covering her body. WHAT HAPPEN TO HER?! WHO HURT HER?! I feel my blood rush to my head. Anger engulfing my heart. I wake up and look around. I find all the enemy knock out with blood and bruises including their master. Lucy, she defeats him? By herself? How can I'm being so useless? I kneel down beside her. And bring her to my arm. I can't protect you... I'm useless. Then I feel her hand moving to her chest gripping her shirt tight and she seems in so much pain._

"L-lucy, are you awake? are you okay? Can you hear me? ... lucy, a-answer me..." _I__ feel really worry ad afraid... Afraid that she might leave me. I hug her tighter. I'm afraid. She never in this pain before... I see her eyes open slowly. She smiles weakly, still holding back her pain. i hate it... i hate if she is not okay..._

"N-Natsu..." _she smiles_

"Yes?" _I hold her tighter_

"Y-you o...Kay?" _she asks me. with full of worry,,, damn it, lucy,,, you're the one not okay here..._

"i'm okay lucy.. are you okay?" _she smiles. Not answering my question. I began to worry. She grips her shirt tighter. Then she coughs blood, so much blood... she doesn't stop... i grip her tighter. She stops and smiling,,, how can you..?_

"i'm okay... D-don't worry... i just... Need some rest... i will wake up next time... B-Baka" _she hit my forehead. And smile.. Then I feel her consciousness decreased.. You're absolutely not okay, lucy... _

"you're the one idiot, stay awake!" _i beg to her before she fell unconscious._

"i'll... kick...you for saying me... idiot ...if i wake up..." _she smiles again. And fell unconscious. She lose too much blood, I check her pulse... It's weak... Her breath rhythm is slowing down too. I carry her in my back_. _And began to run, I need help. I need to go to poryluscha. Stay there lucy... i run faster... stay there lucy... wake up, and kick me,,, then i'll tell you how my feeling, towards you..._


	2. Chapter 2 - magic

**minna! thanks for peeping at my 1st fanfic. My English language is not good enough. Because of that, I use this fanfic to learn it... **

**please review... :)**

**oh y, fairy tail is not mine. it's mashima sensei's...**

**i hope you like this new chapter :D**

**_Flashback. NATSU P.O.V_**

_It's been 30 minute fight... I run my fist toward the master. While Lucy fights his guild member. She seems okay. The master guild hit my stomach hard. I cough blood. Shit he's strong._

_"Focus, pinky" he smirks. "If you want to defeat me, focus..." he laughs, mocking me. _

_He's looking down on me, damn... I charge again._

_"karyou no hookooouuu!" i roared. Blowing him to end this and help Lucy. I see her, she seems okay. _

_I see the master again. He pants hard. Full of bruises and blood. He growls and walk ahead. "it's time to end this" he said. I feel disgust. Yes we will end this, and you are the one who loses. _

_"You are dragon slayer, you are strong. Really strong.. But, I'm the one who takes the advantage here.." he laughs again. What it means. Then suddenly I feel my surrounding darkening. I feel nausea, like the time I'm on transportation. My head hurts. I look at him._

_"This is balance magic. Although we are on the flat ground you'll feel like in the transportation. Since you're the dragon slayer... This is your weakness, right?" he smirks._

_I feel my stomach began to numb. Shit. _

_"It's time to finish you, isn't it? The almighty salamander?" then he charges in to me. With magic in his hand. This is bad. This is bad. I feel the impact and everything turns black._

Natsu is holding her hand tights. Now they're in the infirmary. Poryluscha still busy healing her and Wendy is helping her. She tries hard. Sweat bullets flowing on her forehead. But she has no time to wipe it. All the guild member waiting outside the infirmary feel worry. Mira walks back and forth in front of the infirmary door. Master is standing beside Natsu, keep his eyes on Lucy with worry expression.

"She lost so much blood. But I fixed it" poryluscha said. Slowly removing her hand on Lucys stomach.

"Is she okay, now?" Natsu asks poryluscha, without looking at her. Still looking at Lucys expression. Lucy seems not okay for him.

"Yeah, she should be okay" Natsu sigh in relief. "But.." poryluscha continue. Natsu tightened his grip again "but what?!" he snaps toward poryluscha. Poryluscha glare at him.

"tch. You know she's a celestial wizard. It means she's holder type. It's strange, but I feel she has sealed power, not the power for holder type. The power is too much. This power seal is so strong, too strong that she might think she has no magic left when she fights too hard. She will collapse if her power outside the sealing reach its limit. Let's say, she uses too much magic , but still forcing to fight, because of that the seal is cracking. If it broke, I'm not sure if she can control this power. I can't cure it and... it may... Take... her life" poryluscha slowing her voice and sighs.

"Lucy..." Natsu holds her hand tighter and his bangs covering his eyes. He can't lose her.

"lucy chan..." wendy hold lucy's other hand and sobbing. Master sighs. Instructing poryluscha to speak with him in his office.

Suddenly the infirmary door burst open revealing a red hair mage with raven haired one behind him. Two exceeds flying behind them.

"LUCY!" Ezra runs toward Lucys bed. Erza glares at Natsu.

"NATSU! WHAT A-" gray grabbing his collar. Ready to punch him. But stopped by natsus voice

"I'm sorry..."he speaks slowly. His bangs still covering his eyes. "I'm sorry,,,, I'm sorry... Lucy" he apologizes to Lucy. not erza nor gray. Erzas expression softened, so are gray. He put natsu down and looking at lucy sleeping face.

They sit beside him. Natsu grabs Lucys hand again. Don't want to lose her.

"lucy... wake up" happy sit beside her stomach. While charla sits beside wendy

"So, Wendy. Tell me what happen to her" Erza ask Wendy, don't want to bug Natsu. Who lost in his thought.

Wendy began to tell them from the story on the battlefield that has told by Natsu. And to the part of Lucys sealed magic.

**to be continue...**


	3. Chapter 3 - you don't know

**disclaimer : i don't own fairy tail. :)**

**i hope you like this chapter XD**

Mira's P.O.V

_5 months and half. And Lucy still not waking up. And there he is, sitting down beside her bed. It's like he is punishing his self. _

"Natsu, you can leave, I'll keep her" _I pat his shoulder._

"No.." _he said stubbornly._

_"_Please leave. At least eat something. We can't take it, if we have two sick nakamas. Our guilds feel the same. Worry about her, afraid that something might happen. But we believe her, she will wake up. Soon. I believe she will wake up. Soon" _I sit across him. Taking Lucys hand. It's cold. But I feel a large amount of magic flowing in her body. More than erzas, laxus or gildarts. I don't know if its even match with masters magic or even more. Make me feel really worried... she is like my own sister, I don't want anything bad happen to her. _

_I hear the door creak open. Gray and Ezra walk slowly into the room. Ezra sits beside me. But gray just stood beside Natsu. He pats his shoulder._

"Oi. Don't you have faith for Lucy? "_Gray starts to speak. Natsu looks at Lucys beautiful pale face. _

"How can she wake up if there is someone as smell as beast sitting beside her for who know how long. Clean up and eat something. When see wake up make her realize how good you are that she want to be your girlfriend" _he teased Natsu_

"O-oi... w-what are you t-talking a-bout" _Natsu blushing madly. I can't help but giggled. Ah, Lucy... if you know how much Natsu loves you... Then I feel the dark aura beside me. It's erza. She re-equipped and pointed her sword towards Natsu_

"If it's really because your smell that Lucy doesn't want to wake up, I'll really kill you this time. GO! CLEAN UP!" _She said. I giggle again. _

"a-aye sir. B-but p-please k-keep her. c-call me if somethinghappen. Don'tletsomeoneorsomething HURT HER!" _he said before running to the door. Looking back with worried eyes. But I smile at him and show him my evil aura_

"What happen Natsu? Don't you want to clean up?" _with that he run again faster than before._

_We sigh together. _

"Ah, I feel gay saying that to him"_ gray said. Sitting in natsus chair And look at Lucy. He smiled._

_Just then Wendy comes and bow to us, we smiled _

"Lucy-San... good morning, like usual I'll check your condition"_ and she checks Lucys condition. _

_"_How is she, Wendy?"_erza asked. _

_"She's better than yesterday. The sealing is slowly closing" she smiled "hope she will wake up soon..." I smiled. Relieved. I patted a chair right beside me, instructing her to sit beside me. And she sits beside me. _

_We fell silent for who know how long time. It's just peaceful this way. Gray is playing with his magic. Making so many different mini ice sculpture. We enjoy to look it, how perfect its shape just like the real ones. Star, rabbit, love, bird, flower, fairy tail sign, happy, master, Wendy, Gajeel, Erza, juvia, me , Natsu and ,, Lucy... smiling Lucy... gray shrugged. And smile softly,,,_

"Oi, Lucy. You're just like my sister. Don't make me feel this much worry ." _He said with worry in his eyes,. Then suddenly he seems pissed_ "oh, And you really get me pissed off every ordering Natsu to rest. It sounds like a gay" _he laughs lightly and continue "_. Ah, but If I'm really your brother, the only one that I approve to be with you is Natsu, he loves you that much. But he's not even brave to show it to you, Tch, how coward," _he crossed his hand around his bare chest._

"Yes Lucy, you're just like my own sister. Please wake up, I promise I will make the most delicious food for you, oh and its free" _I smiled. Imagining Lucys smile every testing my new cooking. _

"Lucy. Just like Mira, you're really really like my own sister. I can't say how much I love you just like my own sister. Just,,, please,,, wake up, and punch me because I can't protect you" _Erza said looking at Lucy. _

"Lucy-San. I like how kind, funny and beautiful you are... I want to be like you.. You protect your Nakama, love them with all your heart, I like how you treat me like I'm your own little sister,,,, please wake up soon"_ Wendy said. She is looking at Lucy. Giving Lucy her sweet smile but also the sad ones._

_And there, I see a tear flowing from her eyes. Erza, wendy and gray also see it. Erzas eyes widen she grips Lucys hand. _

"Lucy!"_ gray get up from his chair and looking at Lucy with his smiling face. He squeezed Lucys arm softly._

_But then nothing happened. We feel really disappointed, Gray sits on his chair again. Erza sighs but smile softly. Still hugging Lucys hand. _"She is listening, guys..."_Erza said._ _We all smiled. Looking at a Lucys pale face._

"Then Lucy..." _we all look at to the door to see Natsu standing there. Fresher than before._ _He walks closer to Lucys bed. _

_"_Then Lucy..." _he repeated it. What will he say?_ "If you are really that lovable girl, just like I see you... why don't you wake up and show them how you really love them like your own sister and brother?!" _he yelled and grabbed Lucys shoulder. Wanting her response. But Lucy doesn't move even a hair._

"Natsu San" _Wendy looks at him sadly._

_Natsu shake Lucys shoulder softly_ "show them Lucy... wake up... Show how much you love them... wake up..." _he said with trembled voice. Then suddenly he turns to the wall and punch it hard_

"damn it!" _He curse..."_ it's my fault!... Lucy! Just wake up! And give me your promise! You promise me you will kick me when you wake up because saying you idiot! Didn't you remember that?!" _He yelled again, his voice trembled. I don't know why... but I began to cry, Wendy can't hold it too, Erza closes her face with her palm and I hear a light sob, she's crying too._

"If..." _Natsu continued_ "if till tomorrow you are still sleeping like this, I might be crazy you know? " _He gripped his hair. _"Even now... Even now... My only wish is to be kicked by you, you Lucy, you fulfilling your promise, you promise if you wake up you'll kick me" _he smiled bitterly_, "Haha, without waiting tomorrow,,, I might be crazy now... wishing Lucy kick..."_he laugh, his sweat flowing in his forehead_ "see? Actually, I'm already shivering only thinking about it," _then he smile_ "but I don't care... because my only wish is you...Lucy of fairy tail... please wake up..."_ he gives her the best smile but he can't hide how much sadness in that smile... he Sit on his chair... gray pat his shoulder, Wendy still cries, Erza doesn't move from her last position. Then I see it again. Lucys tears. And her finger twitched. Not only once. _

"LUCY?!" _suddenly I feel so much hope. I'm waiting. All of them lifting their heads and making their way to look Lucy, closer._ _My eyes suddenly begin to watery again as Lucys eyes opened slowly. A smile formed on her lips. As she opened her lips slowly. Squeezing natsus hand softly... then She speaks slowly but we can still hear it. _

"Y-you just don't know... you just don't know how much I love you, guys...

_**TBC...**_


	4. Chapter 4 - thank you

**It's a short chapter, I know. But I finished the next chapter. Hope you like it XD**

**Fairy tail only belongs to Mashima Sensei ^-^**

**CHAPTER 4- Thank you**

"Y-you just don't know... You just don't know how much I love you, guys..." Lucy smiles with her tears covering her beautiful pale cheek. Natsu rushed to her and give her a soft hug. Her body is still weak, But Lucy hugs him back.

"It's okay Natsu... I'm okay... You can let me go. You know? I'm smell of medicine... " Lucy chuckled. But nothing replay come from Natsu.

"Thank you..." Natsu said trembling.

"Huh?" Lucy doesn't understand what he means... why he thanks to her? He's the one who brings me here and rescue me.

"Thank you Lucy..."

"I don't get what you mean Natsu, you are the one rescue me there..."

"No, Lucy... You're the one that protects me,,,, thank you,,, thank you for protecting me, thank you for risking your life for me,,, thank you for being my best best best friend... Thank you for comeback to us" Natsu said softly. And inhaling her scent deeply. If she knows how much he miss him..

"S-sure..." Lucy said finally. _Why it sounds that I've gone so long time? It's like I'm sleeping in two days tough,,,_

Natsu finally releases her. His signature grin plastered on his face. This one even wider. For Lucy its feel creepy.

"Why are you smiling ear to ear like that? It's creepy you know..." Lucy ask him. With a curious expression in her face. erza, mira, wendy, happy, carla and gray is still there. Mira giggles softly, Charle smirks. Erza smiles softly, so is wendy. Gray smirks. They are not planning to tell the guild first. Even the guild is just behind the door.

"yeah flame head its creepy" gray said. But Natsu doesn't feel disturbed at all. His gaze still on Lucys face.

"Natsu, stop it. It's awkward. Don't stare at me," Lucy said again. Mira and the others just smiling.

"Mira tell him... its creepy... Erza tell him" realizing Lucy isn't comfortable even if she doesn't want to disturb Natsu, Ezra finally takes action

"Stop it idiot" Erza chops his head. Natsu just pouted. Still looking at Lucy.

"Ah, whatever"Lucy said. And turning to her left side. Realizing happy also stare at her with a wide smile and tears have already fallen from his eyes. _What am I? Some kind of fish?! _Looking at happy reaction she only screamed at her thought.

"LUUUUUUUCCCCYYYYYYYYYYY! YOUU FINALLY,,,, FINALLY... FINALLY YOU WAKE UUUUP!" happy screamed at the top of his lung and give her a crushing hug. Suddenly the noise outside the guild stops and change with a really noisy running voice. Lucy freaked out. Then there... The wall of the infirmary broke leaving a big cloud of dust.

"LuUUUuUUUCCYYYYYYYYYY!" all the guild member rushed to her with smiling and teary eyes. Lucy sweat dropped.

"Please guys I just passed out in two days, don't overreact" Lucy speaks seriously. And ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ing~~~ the guilds fell silent.

Then...

"LUUUCCYYYYYY! YOU HAVE PASSED OUT IN A FREAKING HALF YEAR, YOU KNOW?!" they all said in unison.

"Eh?" Lucy showed in blank expression. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH? HALF YEAR!?" she screamed comically. All of the guild members giggled. Time isn't matter, the important one is now their friend has come back to them in healthy condition knowing how loud she can scream.

_**to be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5 - leave

**fairy tail belongs to mashima sensei :3**

**hope you like this chapter XD**

**CHAPTER 5 - Leave**

It's been two days. Lucy has recovered much. But it doesn't top poryluscha from keeping her eyes on Lucy. And Natsu is really being so stubborn to leave Lucy. He follows her. wherever she go.

"Natsu, stop following me. You seem like my personal stalker. It's creepy you know?" Lucy turns her head to Natsu. Meeting his dark orbs. She stepped back. "And why are you staring at me like that?"

"I just want to... why?" he said.

"I'm bothered. Don't stare!" she snaps. Erza walks to her side.

"Why are you screaming, Lucy?" she asks with a serious voice.

"Erza, help me Natsu is scaring me. He follows me everywhere. Staring at me whatever I do! He's considered as pervert in this condition!" Lucy yelled in horror. _How can her dense and innocent best friend become perverted?_

"Natsu, is that right?" Erza glared at Natsu. He shivered under his breath "I-i am not!"

"Hey! Speak the truth!" she smack him.

"Ouch-ouch, Ittai..." Natsu holds his head.

"Natsu, is that right?" Erza asks him again.

"What's wrong with following her and staring at her? She is my best friend!" he replays Erza.

Suddenly gray comes and smack him.

"WHAT FOR IS THAT?!" Natsu yells at gray.

"For following Lucy, staring at Lucy and making her uncomfortable... you have no rights to do that?" gray smirks

"THEN! YOUN HAVE NO RIGHTS TO FORBID ME!" he snaps.

"I HAVE THE RIGHTS! I'M HER BROTHER!" gray yells back

"YOU'RE?! HER BROTHER! IN YOUR DREAMS!"

"HEY! LUCY APPROVES ME AS HER BROTHER! SO WHAT?!"

"YOU ARE NOT!"

"YES I AM!"

"ARE NOT"

"I AM!"

Lucy sweat dropped. It's right that she approves gray as her brother and Erza as her sister that day. Since they confess to her about her being like their own little sister. And they want her to stop being so reckless. Since that day, they also become really overprotective. Even not as much as Natsu. She can't help but smiling.

"LUCY?! IS HE YOUR BROTHER?!" Natsu shakes her shoulder hard.

"Yes. And stop shaking me! It makes me dizzy" Lucy sweat dropped. Suddenly she feels something flashing red comes across her and sending Natsu to the wall. Then she knows who is it. Erza. With really evil red aura. And beside her is gray. With really blue evil aura. Standing in front of Natsu.

"DON'T HURT OUR SISTER!" they yelled. And there it goes. A big dust ball with Erza, gray, and Natsu fights inside. Suddenly half of the guild members include in that fight. Even or sweat Kinana is there.

Lucy sweat dropped. _Great, a minute ago I've crazy friends and a pink headed who always follows me around like an idiot, _ _and now, I have an extra two over protective brother and sister. _But instead being annoyed. She knows she is so happy at this point. She chuckled lightly.

Then she feels someone patted her shoulder. She turns around and finds loki smiling at her not in flirting manner. But the loving one. She smiles at him. This is the first time she sees her spirit after in coma.

"What it is, Loki?" she smiles.

"Can I talk with you? Not in this place, I need to tell you something" he speaks seriously. She nods and follows him behind the guild. To the beach. They walk side by side.

"Sit" he pats the sand beside him. Ordering Lucy to sit there. She nods and sitting. It's almost sunset. The view before her eyes is really beautiful. Loki turns his head to Lucy, meets her beautiful face and smiles. But then, he remembers what his intention here. Feeling sad. His news maybe will really make her upset.

"Lucy" he began.

"Hmm?" she turns her gaze to Loki. Giving him one hundred percent attention. Loki blushes. But remembered his intention again.

"you must leave fairy tail" he speaks seriously. Lucy's eyes widened. But then she calms herself. Loki must be kidding

"It's not funny" she speaks seriously. How can Loki tell her to leave a fairy tail? Even its joke its not funny. "Be serious, or I will leave you. And don't throw that kind of joke to me again. It's not funny" she pouted and smacks his head. He rubs his head.

"No Lucy...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm serious..."Lucys eyes widened again. She looks him with a questioning look. That sentence breaks her heart. But she wants to hear what his motive to speak to her like that. Loki sighs.

"I'm serious Lucy. Listen..."

as loki explained what happen. Her eyes widened and her eyes started to blur from her tears.

_**To be cont...**_


	6. Chapter 6 - one month

**chapter 6 - one month**

_I can't understand what Loki said. I can't. It's so confusing. He said my magic is sealed, I know that. and that seal, that he know as "heavens chains" now is began cracking. I know that. But poryluscha said it will be Healed. Problem solved, right? _

"Lucy,,,, _heavens chains _is not simple as you thought... I knew it from Capricorn..."

"What did he say?" she asks softly. This matter began to start to make her worry.

"_Heavens chains_ is really strong, but once it cracks, it's impossible to repair.." he speaks carefully. Glances at Lucy. Lucy looks at him.

"But if this seal that strong? Why it cracks? And why Impossible to repair?"

"The reason why it cracks is emotion. You were controlled by your emotions that time." he paused. Lucy asks him to continue "this seal is unfortunately really impossible to repair. The seal seems closed. But the spell weakened time by time. Once again, if you use too much magic. It will really break. And when it breaks..." he stops. He can't continue. It breaks his heart. He can't let it happen to Lucy. He can't. His fate is to protect her.

Lucy understands what a sentence that will come next. She began to sob lightly. Loke holds her hand and squeezes it. Trying to comfort her.

"Lucy, it will not break if you don't use your magic..." he speaks carefully. Lucy's eyes widened. But can't say a word. He brings her to his arms. Rocking her back softly. She cries harder.

"You know the answer Loki... I can't do that..."

"But, This is the best option if you still want to be with them Lucy,,,, to be with Natsu, gray, Erza and the others..."

"But I still want to be with you, with aquarius, plue, aries, all... i wanna be with you all..." she is still crying. Loki sighs. Taking off his glasses. Looking straight into her teary eyes.

" There's one more option, Lucy... But this is the risky ones" he speaks slowly. Wishing Lucy didn't hear him. He doesn't want Lucy to take this option. Unfortunately, Lucy hears it. She stops crying

"W-what is this?"

"You train with us. In celestial world. The only world that can press the power of the seal. You can use magic there, without ripping _the heavens chains_. We will train you to use that much magic. When the seal broke, your magic won't take your life... But the train minimally will take about one month. Once you start your train, you can't leave it, you can't visit fairy tail. Till the train finished " he said.

"Then I'll come with you" she said. Her hopes up.

"You sure, you want to leave fairy tail?" he asks. He guesses Lucy still can't figure it out.

"What do you mean?!" she raised her voice a bit. Of course she won't. Its just one month to finish.

"Don't you remember the time difference between earth and celestial world?! This train minimally takes seven years in earthland...you can't leave them again Lucy," his voice softens.

Lucy fell silent. Looking at the sand below her. It's just like when she's frozen in tenroujima for seven years. When she comes back, she will lose her time. The time for her friend, family. How if something happens when she gone. Like what happened to her father. Maybe loki is right. She can't. _But, how if I finish this train before one month?. Less than 7 years in earth land? Everything will be fine... Natsu and the others will keep the guild. I will come back stronger and protect the guild. I just can't stay here without using magic, I want to protect fairy tail, I want to go on a mission with Natsu and the others. they will wait for me. It's okay... _she thought

"I'll come"Lucy said.

"What?!" Loke doesn't believe what did he listen

"I'll come. 7 years is okay for me. As long as I can protect them when comeback..."

"But, what if this will take more than 7 years Lucy?"

"That time,,,, when I lose the time... I will stay at fairy tail. Keeping it. Even I can't meet my current friend. I still can keep their family. I can't sit peacefully and watch them grow..." she smirks. And wipes her tears away. Her eyes full of determination. "i'm a mage loke,,, tell me how to pay my rent, if i don't go take mission?" she looks at him.

Loki sighs and smiles. How can he forget that this is Lucy who is sitting beside him. She can't give up that easily..

"Silly princess" he ruffles her her. She pouted. "Then, say a proper goodbye to them. The faster we go, it's better. Don't use your magic to call me. I'll come to you when you ready." He ruffles her again before he disappears into thin air.

She sighs again and starts to walk back to the guild. But when she looks to the back door of the guild. Her eyes widen. There stood Natsu, looking at her. With angry expression. Did he hear her conversations with loke? How he really hears that conversation? Why Natsu? How is the way to tell him? A lot of question fly in Lucys head. And she feels really dizzy. She looks Natsu who runs to her. Before he reaches her, her world turns black.

**To Be Cont...**

**how? you like it? :3 or not? :(**

**please Review XD**

**sorry for the grammatical error... **


	7. Chapter 7 - their smile

**so, minna! here is the new chapter. **

**thanks for supporting me :) **

**a, and i'm really sorry for the grammatical error. so, her! the new chapter. hope you like it XD**

**Chapter 7 - their smile**

-Lucy P.O.V

_ White roof? Oh, right. I've fainted. Guess Loki is right, this seal is damaging me from inside. I really should train. The faster I go, it's better. If not, I'll keep them worrying about me. Oh god, this is sad... Mama, I don't want to leave fairy tail... Where is my strong determination that I got after speaking with Loki last time? Don't be such a spoil brat Lucy, you must go... _

_ I feel something move in my left side. And I can I see that this is Natsu, he sleeps peacefully. He holds my left hand. Ah, this is infirmary. I guest sleeping by my side be his habit now, this is like grays stripping habit. before this accident, Every morning, I always find him sleeping next to me. Usually I'll kick him. I can't help but smiling. I don't wake him up. Let him be. _

_ I lift my right hand in the air. Looking at my favorite pink insignia. What will I do, if I can't finish the train in one month or more? What will I do if I lose my friend? My current friend... Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy-Chan, Mira-San, Java, gajeel, Cana, ...all... _

"Huh, Lucy... you woke up..." _I hear Natsu speaking, lets my left hand go and sits. Now, I face his back. Then he turned around. Looking into my face. His eyes widen, what happen?_

"Lucy... why are you crying? You hurt? Are you okay? " _He asks. I see he was worried about me. "_I'll call Wendy for you" _he is ready to leave. But I grab his wrist. I don't know why, my hand moves on its own._

" Don't leave me, stay here. I'm not hurt" _it's just feel right, if you stay here. I see him smiling softly then sit down again on my bed. _

"Okay, then tell me if you hurt, okay?" _I nod. Then we fell silent. It's awkward. But really, I don't have anything to say. _

_"_I won't leave you" _he said. Huh? What?_

"Huh?"

"I won't leave you, Lucy..." 

"Yes, you don't need to leave me to call Wendy.. since I'm not hurt._" I said with a smile on my face. But, I feel this uneasy feeling. It's just my feeling, but this word..., I feel that the world has deeper meaning. It's like the word, not only express that he won't leave me for Wendy, but it's like he wants to say " I will never leave you, forever..." ah, I guess that romance novel has rubbed on me. Natsu won't think something like that. However, if he said that, I won't believe. He'll find somebody that someday, he'll never leave. That will be his true friend for the end of his life, I mean... it'll be his mate, his love, his wife... but, that day I'll really miss him... I'll really miss his company, since he will never have enough time for me. He'll really care his mate. More than anything, more than me, his best friend. More than gray, Erza, and others... I think he will really love whoever this lucky woman that maybe I'll be jealous at that time. So jealous that I wanna take him back... Eh, what did I think about? I scolded myself. I giggled at the thought. _

"Eh, why are you smiling?" _he said. I forget, he's still here. I smile to him_

"Nothing" _I said cheerfully. Smile plastered on my face, "_ I think I've recovered enough. We should go" _I said, I grab his wrist and stand up. _

"C'mon... tell me, lushiiiii. Something funny isn't it?" _he pouted. _

_"_No, I won't tell you. Never. It's a long story. You will get really bored when you hear" _I lied. But smile still on my face _

"C'mon you're my best best friend, lushiii... tell me, I have really really much time to listen to you and I will never be bored" _he pouted._"forever" _he added. Ah, right I'm his best friend after all... If that time happens... he'll have my full support and I won't be jealous. Because this is Natsu we're talking about. He's Natsu. The most loyal best friend. He'll always stay by my side. I smiled. Right, wherever I am, I will support him and he will support me . He'll never ever betray me. So, maybe if I leave. He'll be okay. I smile again. This is right. He'll be okay._

"Nope. Never" _I said while dragging him to the guild hall. _

" Aww... Lushiiiiiii" _he pouted again._ _I'm happy, really happy to have him by my side. There's no need to worry _

Natsu's P.O.V

_Lucy is really a weirdo... one minute she is crying... the next she is smiling widely. I can't help. As long as she smiles. I'm happy, much much happier. I won't leave her._

_Forever_

_I smile. _

Lucy walks full of determination to master's office. She will go to spirit world tomorrow night. She will tell the master only, she can't tell the other. It will make her determination faded away in a second. Not because she didn't care about the guild. She cares them so much. But she definitely will go. She doesn't know. But there will be someone who will hurt the most. Someone who she doesn't want to be hurt the most.

**To be cont...**

**hmmm, how? u like it? or not? XD**

**hmmm... gramatical error is my issue. how about i make some doujinshi, i'm not bad at drawing manga.. hm..hm XD**

**so, minna. see y next chapter. and revieewww pweaase. tell me you like it or not. or, do you have idea what will happen in the next chapter? ja ne XD**

-Lucy P.O.V

_ White roof? Oh, right. I've fainted. Guess Loki is right, this seal is damaging me from inside. I really should train. The faster I go, it's better. If not, I'll keep them worrying about me. Oh god, this is sad... Mama, I don't want to leave fairy tail... Where is my strong determination that I got after speaking with Loki last time? Don't be such a spoil brat Lucy, you must go... _

_ I feel something move in my left side. And I can I see that this is Natsu, he sleeps peacefully. He holds my left hand. Ah, this is infirmary. I guest sleeping by my side be his habit now, this is like grays stripping habit. before this accident, Every morning, I always find him sleeping next to me. Usually I'll kick him. I can't help but smiling. I don't wake him up. Let him be. _

_ I lift my right hand in the air. Looking at my favorite pink insignia. What will I do, if I can't finish the train in one month or more? What will I do if I lose my friend? My current friend... Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy-Chan, Mira-San, Java, gajeel, Cana, ...all... _

"Huh, Lucy... you woke up..." _I hear Natsu speaking, lets my left hand go and sits. Now, I face his back. Then he turned around. Looking into my face. His eyes widen, what happen?_

"Lucy... why are you crying? You hurt? Are you okay? " _He asks. I see he was worried about me. "_I'll call Wendy for you" _he is ready to leave. But I grab his wrist. I don't know why, my hand moves on its own._

" Don't leave me, stay here. I'm not hurt" _it's just feel right, if you stay here. I see him smiling softly then sit down again on my bed. _

"Okay, then tell me if you hurt, okay?" _I nod. Then we fell silent. It's awkward. But really, I don't have anything to say. _

_"_I won't leave you" _he said. Huh? What?_

"Huh?"

"I won't leave you, Lucy..." 

"Yes, you don't need to leave me to call Wendy.. since I'm not hurt._" I said with a smile on my face. But, I feel this uneasy feeling. It's just my feeling, but this word..., I feel that the world has deeper meaning. It's like the word, not only express that he won't leave me for Wendy, but it's like he wants to say " I will never leave you, forever..." ah, I guess that romance novel has rubbed on me. Natsu won't think something like that. However, if he said that, I won't believe. He'll find somebody that someday, he'll never leave. That will be his true friend for the end of his life, I mean... it'll be his mate, his love, his wife... but, that day I'll really miss him... I'll really miss his company, since he will never have enough time for me. He'll really care his mate. More than anything, more than me, his best friend. More than gray, Erza, and others... I think he will really love whoever this lucky woman that maybe I'll be jealous at that time. So jealous that I wanna take him back... Eh, what did I think about? I scolded myself. I giggled at the thought. _

"Eh, why are you smiling?" _he said. I forget, he's still here. I smile to him_

"Nothing" _I said cheerfully. Smile plastered on my face, "_ I think I've recovered enough. We should go" _I said, I grab his wrist and stand up. _

"C'mon... tell me, lushiiiii. Something funny isn't it?" _he pouted. _

_"_No, I won't tell you. Never. It's a long story. You will get really bored when you hear" _I lied. But smile still on my face _

"C'mon you're my best best friend, lushiii... tell me, I have really really much time to listen to you and I will never be bored" _he pouted._"forever" _he added. Ah, right I'm his best friend after all... If that time happens... he'll have my full support and I won't be jealous. Because this is Natsu we're talking about. He's Natsu. The most loyal best friend. He'll always stay by my side. I smiled. Right, wherever I am, I will support him and he will support me . He'll never ever betray me. So, maybe if I leave. He'll be okay. I smile again. This is right. He'll be okay._

"Nope. Never" _I said while dragging him to the guild hall. _

" Aww... Lushiiiiiii" _he pouted again._ _I'm happy, really happy to have him by my side. There's no need to worry _

Natsu's P.O.V

_Lucy is really a weirdo... one minute she is crying... the next she is smiling widely. I can't help. As long as she smiles. I'm happy, much much happier. I won't leave her._

_Forever_

_I smile. _

Lucy walks full of determination to master's office. She will go to spirit world tomorrow night. She will tell the master only, she can't tell the other. It will make her determination faded away in a second. Not because she didn't care about the guild. She cares them so much. But she definitely will go. She doesn't know. But there will be someone who will hurt the most. Someone who she doesn't want to be hurt the most.


	8. Chapter 8 - cheers

**chapter 8 - gloom and cheer**

Lucy knocks the door slowly. "Master. It's me, Lucy"

"Come, my child" replay master. He uses his magic to make his hand longer and open the door for Lucy. Lucy comes into the room and sits. her heads down. Honestly, she doesn't know how to tell him.

"Master..." she starts

"I know, my child" master cuts her word. Lucy looks him with wide eyes.

"You know?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"I just know..."

Lucy can't say a word. So, if master knows about this. What will she do? She questioned in her own thoughts.

" I'm sorry, master..."

"Why are you apologizing, my child? You did nothing wrong... Your intention here is to protect your own friend... nothing wrong with that..."

"Master.." suddenly Lucy feels she has the courage to look him. Her tears wells up in her eyes. Master has the same sad expression.

"Never mind my child, this is for your own good too. Train fast, and come back here fast" Master said.

Lucy nods.

"I wish, you know to say goodbye to your friend..." master says slowly.

"That's something that I don't really know, master"

The guild is really rowdy this morning. Fights here and there. Lucy sits in her favorite bar stool, she looks at each of her friend sadly. This is the last morning, she stays with her friend before her next 7 year gap.

"Lu-chan!" levy runs to her and hug her.

Lucy smiles "what, levy-chan?"

"Where?" levy smirks

"What?" Lucy says. She really don't understand what she means. Levy pouts.

"C'mon, Lu-Chan... where's your novel"

"Ah, levy Chan... I will write the last chapter tonight... just wait, okay... you can read it tomorrow" Lucy winks. _Tomorrow... I won't be here levy chan... _Lucy thoughts. Levy titled her head. "What is it, Lu-chan... You seem in a bad mood... is it because of Natsu sleeps on your head again? Should I put a rune to stop Natsu comes to your house at night? "

Lucy shakes her head.

"He did, but you don't need to do that" Lucy sighs.

"My, my... Lucy... That's your 29th sighs today. What happen?" Mira smiles and put strawberry milkshakes in front of her. Lucy says her thanks and drink the milkshakes.

"It's okay Mira, it's just that I need to pay my rent..." she lies to her.

"Then, why you don't take a job. I have a great job for both you and Natsu, it pays much too."

Lucy smiles. "How long it takes?" Lucy asks.

"The job only need two days"

"Oh, I can't"

"Why? You have something to do?"

"Hmm..." Lucy hummed.

"Eh, what is this?" Mira says interested. Lucy smiles. _This is my last day... I can't be too gloomy. _she thoughts.

"Have fun with our guildmates all day" she said cheerfully.

"Eh? That's so strange, usually you prefer your rent then your own guild mates..."levy teases her.

"levy-chan... you'r so mean..." lucy pouts. Mira giggles lightly. Grays taps Lucys shoulder and speak to Mira. "Then Mira, why don't we hold a party for Lucy's confession. This is the first time Lucy puts her rent after Nakama..." gray smirks. Lucy pouts again.

"hey, i pay my rent for my nakama too, whose house here that always be the second guild to visit..." gray laughs.

"Where is Natsu, anyway?" Gray asks

"You miss him, huh?" Lucy teases him

"OF COURSE NOT!" gray snaps. All the guild member laughs hard.

"erza drags him outside the guild after he step on her cake" levy says.

"oh" gray and lucy makes the same "o"mouth shape.

"Why you look for him?" Mira asks

"He asks me for help about tomorrow, you know right Mira" Mira smiles widely and nods her head. Levy giggles softly and glance to Lucy. Lucy feels she doesn't know anything.

"What helps?" Lucy asks curiously. Gray gulps.

"Something" he says. When Lucy ready to give him her puppy eyes, he turned around "even your puppy eyes won't work now" he says. Lucy pouts again

"Then, why don't we start the party... i have a song for you" mira whisper to her. Lucy cheers up again.

"natsu, why can't you do it!" erza yells at him.

"i can't erza... how should i say to her? Where is gray anyway?!" he clutched his head. Lisanna pats his shoulder.

"ara-ara... why are you looking for him now? shouldn't you practice this?" lisanna smiles sweetly.

"NATSU! YOU ARE NOT A MAN! You can't do what a man can do!"

"Gah, shut up Elfman! And where is gray? He said, he wanna tell how he does it to Juvia" Natsu still clutching his head.

"Natsu, as long as you know, grays confession is easy, Java likes him and he knows it, that's easy for him. Now how you do it to Lucy? you don't know how lucy feels. Don't be childish" erza says to natsu. Natsu sulks more.

"now, natsu why don't you try it with me, i'll pretend to be lucy" lisanna put her had on her hips.

"Eh, that idea like a man! Natsu try it!" elfman agrees. Erza nods in agreement too.

"O-okay" Natsu stands up. He sighs. Walks toward lisanna and imagines her as as lucy. lisanna smiles

"what is this, you wanna talk natsu?" she acts like lucy.

"L-Lucy" he looks at the sand below him.

"Natsu looks forward. Don't be such a coward" erza commands. Natsu looks to lisanna "repeat" erza says again.

"Lucy"

"Hmm.." lisanna answers

"I've something to say to you" he said.

"Hmm... What is this?" lisanna says

"Iloveyou" he says too fast.

"What is this, Natsu? You're too fast..."

"I love you. Please go out with me" he said normally. Suddenly he doesn't feel nervous.

"Okay, Natsu! I will go out with you"lisanna says cheerfully. She hugs him. Natsu returns her hug and smiles. Ezra and Elman smile too. Then after Lisanna let him go, they falls silent and sighs together.

"That's too blunt..." they say together and fall to the sand. They really need someone expert to help them.

Lucy laughs at grays jokes about Natsu. Then she looks the busy Mira and walks to her.

"Mira, can I help you?" she speaks with a smile on her face.

"No, Lucy. You don't need to help me. This is your party after all" Mira gives her the motherly smiles.

"C'mon, this party is unreasonable. C'mon, i'll help you" lucy forces her.

"Ah, if you force me then, could you help me bring those empty bottles to the backyard?" Mira smiles

"That's easy" Lucy smirks and take all the bottles. Open the door to the backyard with her foot ad puts all the bottles. But when she will come inside, she caught Natsu, Erza, Lisanna and Elfman stand together. They can't see her , because the bottles racks beside her. She intends to ignore them, when she caught a voice, Natsu's voice.

"I love you, please go out with me" Lucy stops and turns her head in their direction. Her eyes widen. _Natsu confesses to Lisanna! Oh my god! He confesses to Lisanna!_ She screams in her head. She feels happy that Natsu finally confesses his love to another. But she feels guilty too, and she doesn't know why she feels guilty. She looks to them again.

"Okay, Natsu! I will go out with you" Lisanna says cheerfully and Lucy looks he hugs Natsu. Natsu returns her hug and smiles. She smiles, wipe away all the guilt. _Ah, why I feel guilty? Natsu is happy, I should feel happy too _she thoughts to herself and smiles. And looks in their direction again, they are still hugs each other. Lucy smiles and enters the guild door.

**to be cont...**


	9. Chapter 9 - goodbye

**chapter 9-goodbye**

"Ah, if you force me then, could you help me bring those empty bottles to the backyard?" Mira smiles

"That's easy" Lucy smirks and take all the bottles. Open the door to the backyard with her foot ad puts all the bottles. But when she will come inside, she caught Natsu, Erza, Lisanna and Elfman stand together. They can't see her , because the bottles racks beside her. She intends to ignore them, when she caught a voice, Natsu's voice.

"I love you, please go out with me" Lucy stops and turns her head in their direction. Her eyes widen. _Natsu confesses to Lisanna! Oh my god! He confesses to Lisanna!_ She screams in her head. She feels happy that Natsu finally confesses his love to another. But she feels guilty too, and she doesn't know why she feels guilty. She looks to them again.

"Okay, Natsu! I will go out with you" Lisanna says cheerfully and Lucy looks he hugs Natsu. Natsu returns her hug and smiles. She smiles, wipe away all the guilt. _Ah, why I feel guilty? Natsu is happy, I should feel happy too _she thoughts to herself and smiles. And looks in their direction again, they are still hugs each other. Lucy smiles and enters the guild door. _. _

She closes the door and meets Miras smiling face. "What took you so long, dear?" she asks.

"Nothing, Mira-San... I just saw... Something interesting.." she gets difficulty to find the world

"What is this interesting thing?" Mira asks curiously.

"I won't tell you" Lucy says with a playful smile. Then suddenly she feels really tired. It's 6 PM. She needs to go home quickly and packs before Natsu notice and write her latest chapter.

_This is it. The last time . I will say my goodbye to the guilds. _She thoughts. Her smile fades. Gray sees her.

"Why you seem sad all day?" he asks with concern.

"Nothing. I just feel really tired" she tells the truth.

"need me to call wendy lucy?" erza stands in front of her. She didn't notice when Natsu and the others come.

"No, I think I just need sleep"

"I'll come with you then" Natsu comes to her. He smiles and blushes a bit. Lucy feels that she knows what the meaning of that blush. She smiles. And she feels that what he means as come with her is not only takes her home but also sleeps over. _But, shouldn't he together with lisanna now?_ Lucy asks in her own thoughts. But lisanna cuts her long train of thoughts.

"yep, natsu should come with you. You should take him Lucy" Lisanna says with a smile. She elbows her sister, and Mira smiles meaningfully.

"He doesn't need to do that" Lucy titled her head

"No! Natsu must come with you! This for the justice" erza yells. Lisanna smiles and gray sweatdrops

"O-okay" Lucy sweat dropped. Natsu grabs Lucys hand and they walk to the guild door, before they reach outside. Lucy stops and looks back. Natsu stops too. He looks Lucy with a questioning look. They all waves their hand to Lucy. Lucy smiles and waves back. She wants to cry, this the last time. Really-really the last time. She wants to cry. She looks to all her friends and finds master on the second floor wiping his tears. _Master is right, I need to say goodbye, I believe we will meet again. With my love for them, I'm sure I will finish the train in time! _Lucy smiles. Then she waves her hand again. She feels the urges to scream ad show to them how she loves them.

"MINNAAA!" she screams. All the guild member looks to her with a smile on their faces.

"What, Lucy?"

"What is this Lucy chaaan~~~" Wakaba teases her. Lucy giggles.

"GOOD NIGHT! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! THANKS FOR THE PARTY TODAY!" she screams cheerfully and bows. All the guilds member cheers up. Natsu smiles lovingly. Squeezes her hand softly.

"I'm so lucky to be a part of you all! I-i really-really love fairy tail from the deep of my heart!" she does her best to hold her tears. But unfortunately she fails. Natsu pulls her into a hug. Master wipes his tears and jumps to the bar table.

"BRAT!" master shouts and gain all the guilds attention. "OUR BELOVED CELESTIAL MAGE CONFESSES THAT SHE REALLY LOVE FAIRY TAIL, NOW LETS SHOW HER, HOW YOU ALL LOVE HER AND FAIRY TAIL. PROMISE HER, PROMISE HER THAT YOU'LL KEEP AND LOVE FAIRY TAIL TOGHETHER WITH HER! AND NOW, I ASK YOU! ARE YOU READY TO KEEP AND LOVE FAIRY TAIL FOREVER? TOGETHER WITH HER? TOGETHER WITH OUR BELOVED CELESTIAL MAGE?" mater held his hands high and show fairy tail symbols.

"AAAYEEEEEE SIIIIIR!" all the fairy tail members shout. They cheers and makes fairy tail symbol just like master. Natsus grins wider and make the same sign. He looks Lucy, she smiles widely and put her hands up too. Levy runs to Lucy and hugs her. Ezra brings her to the crushing hugs too. And suddenly all the guilds member hugs each other. But, The boys just wanna hugs the girls. Lucy giggles. Master walks to her.

"See Lucy, don't worry about them.." he smiles.

"Why she needs to be worried Anyways" Natsu who doesn't understand a thing interrupts their conversation. Lucy smiles.

"Yes master, I won't."

"Great. See you. _Tomorrow_, my child" Lucy understands what he means.

"Yes master. Please keep them while I go. I will see you, again, tomorrow." Natsu looks at both of them. This conversation seems strange.

"Where will you go, Lucy?" he asks.

"Of course to apartment Natsu, I'm tired, remember?" Lucy says with a smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, so, let's go now" he says cheerfully. Grabbing her wrist. Lucy smiles.

"See you, master!" she waves her hand.

"MINNA! SEE YOU!" she waves again. All the guilds member waves at her. _Yes, I've said my goodbye. Take care, fairy tail _ she takes the last glance and smiles. Turns her head and walks by Natsu side. Who still grabs her wrist. _Now, the only problem is this favorite pinky hair beside me._

**_to be cont_**


	10. Chapter 10 - friendly?

**Chapter 10-friendly**

NATSU P.O.V

"Natsu, sleep on the couch!" _there. Lucy yells at me again, this time happy is not with me. He flew to fairy hills one minute ago._

"Aw... C'mon Lucy. i wanna sleep on your bed. Your bed is really comfy" _and it has your smell. I smile. This is our daily chat. She always tells me to sleep on the couch, but however her effort tomorrow morning, she'll always find me sleep on her bed. Sometimes I purposely hold her. I was such a devil, right?_

"Then, I will take the couch" _what?_

"WHAT?" _actually I don't need the bed. All I need is Lucy. I'm addicted of Lucy._

"If you want the bed, then I will take the couch" _she says casually and takes her blanket. I jump in front of her. She back away._

"What the hell are you doing?!" _she snaps. I just laugh. She titled her head. Waiting for my answer._

"You're not sleeping on the couch. You are sleeping with me. On the bed" _I say seriously._

"Eh?" _she looks me, like I was the weirdest thing in magnolia._

"What? If there's no you in your bed. It's pointless" _her eyes widen and I can see her cheek blush. I make her blush. I smile. Gray said that, if I ever make her blush, that's mean there's the chance that she likes me too. Yes, maybe I have the chance. I see Lucy again, I really hate to see this expression on her face. Why she seems sad. But then I see her slowly smile again. _

"Fine. We can sleep together" _she smiles happily. I could feel my smile turn into grin this time. _"But just tonight" _she said again. We walk to the bed and sit down._

_We fell silent. And I began to think about tomorrow, how if she rejects me? Is it okay for both us? People say that fall in love with your best friend will destroy your friendship. I'm not the kind that easily believes what people say, but I'll make it sure. If she rejects me, our friendship will be the same. Nothing can destroy our friendship. _

"Hey Lucy" _I turn my body to see her clearly._

"Hmm?" _her face me too. She flashed me her signature smile_

"If something happen between us, promise me something." _She looks confused. Her smile fades. I began to regret about this. Because of me, she is sad now. But I can't stop._

"Promise me that you still want to stand with me, be my best friend, be my teammate" _I can't read her expression. Slowly, she smiles softly. _

"Of course, idiot. Didn't you realize that you make me stuck with you? And it seems I can't find the way to run from you." _her hand reaches my cheek. I feel my face hotter now. Then she continues. _"I promise if something happens between us, no matter what. I will never betray you, wherever I am. I will never betray you. You'll be my best friend and we will be the best teammate ever"

_Oh god, I realize now. How much I love her. How much I want her. I pull her into a tight hug. I hear she gasps. _

"What are you doing?" _she asks me. I release her. Her cheek now as red as erza's hair. _

"It's a friendly hug"

"Yes. It's a friendly hug" _she repeat."now, let's sleep Natsu. It's 1 am" she lies down pull her blanket to cover her body. _

"Yup. Let's sleep" _I lie down and hold her. She yelps again._

"W-what are you doing?"

"Hey. This is friendly sleep"

"STUPID! THERE IS NO FRIENDLY SLEEP!" _she pushes me. haha, this is lucy anyway. _

"We create it, lushiiiiiii..."_I pull her and she keeps pushing me. _

"AND IF YOUSAID THAT ONE IS FRIENDLY SLEEP, THAN YOURE DOING FRIENDLY RAPE NOW! BACK AWAY, CREEP!" _she pushes me hard, but I still defend my area. _

"Ha-ha, stop it Lucy... Better lie down peacefully there and sleep, I promise I won't irritate you. You need to sleep" _she stops and chuckles. What?_

"haha, this one is friendly fights,but... it's more suitable for our friendship style" _i smile. Whatever Lucy... As long as you stay by my side... I hug her again. To my surprise, she don't fight. I look her. She smiles_

"Beside our fight... I think this one is suitable too, isn't it?" see reach my hair and ruffles it. I nod.

"Yes. This one is suitable too, now let's sleep. Good night , Lucy" she smiles

"Yes, Natsu... good night... don't forget to keep our promise, Kay?" _I nod. Lucy's bed is really comfy and Lucy's skin also really soft. She strokes my hair and it makes me really comfortable... my eyes feel really heavy... And I drifted into my sleep._

* * *

Normal p.o.v.

"Are you ready, Lucy?" Lucy smiles and nod her head. She glance to her pink haired best friend.

"See you again, Natsu.." turn her head to loke. "Let's go... Loki, Virgo" Loki smiles and nod his head. A bright light appears around them and when it disappears, they are all gone.

* * *

The guild door burst open revealing Natsu.

"LUCY!? WHERE IS LUCY?!"

All the guild member looks him, confused.

Makarov closes his eyes, wiping away all his emotion. He need to be strong. He jumps to the guild bars make all the guild members focus on him.

"Listen brat..."

* * *

"If you really want to finish this really fast, then I guess you really need to work really hard, Lucy.."

Lucy nods her head "teach me everything, old man".

The celestial king grins widely.

**to be continue**

**next chapter i'll make really really big... time skip XD**

**and lets show you how strong lucy after her one hell month training in celestial realm. i always like the idea of lucy getting stronger. ;D**

**minna-san...thanks for supporting me. :) *bow**


	11. Chapter 11 - it's fast

**minna... i'm so sorry! i don't update it soon... **

**lack of time and internet connection... i'm so sorry.**

**hope u enjoy this one... XD**

**Chapter 11- it's fast**

Natsu clutched his head. He can't believe what master just said. _Lucy leaves me? That's impossible. She promises me right? Maybe this is a joke? I will look for her now. _Natsu stands up and ready to leave when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns his head and found gray there. He gives him a letter with really familiar red seals. Heartfillias seal.

"Read this" he said and leave Natsu there.

Natsu looks around. Levy cries in gajeels hug, a book in her hand. And Erza sobs in her own chair. Mira closes her face while crying. Gray just stares at his own letter, beside him Juvia also sobs lightly. Everyone is sad. Natsu walks outside guild, everyone staring at him. They know... Natsu is the one who hurts the most this time.

"I'll follow him" gray said and walk after him, but master stops him

"Let him be, gray..." Master said

"But, Gramps... he might do anything stupid... He'll look for Lucy till he finds her." gray hissed

"Lucy has left him her message, it'll stop him, I know that..."

Gray sits again. He sighs. Reading his letter again.

_To gray_

_Thanks for everything gray... you've taken care of me like my own big brother... Thank you... I don't know when will I come back... but I wish you still there when I come back... I wish to see you ... To see yours and Juvia's children... I know they will be really cute... _

_Gray... please keep Natsu, don't let him do anything stupid, I don't know this,,,, but, if this is Natsu we're talking about... He'll run after him Nakama... Am I wrong? Am I too confident that he will run after me? Ah, I guess I'm too confident... He has Lisanna after all..._

_Wish me luck gray... I want to see you and juvia, I want to see your child too... See ya... *but actually i really wanna come to your wedding day. TT^TT _

Gray smiles... He believes Lucy, she is her little sister anyway... But he wants to say to Lucy that he doesn't know about Natsu...

"jeez... lucy... he sees you not only as nakama... he loves you... and what about this lisanna thing? go home fast... lucy " he sighs and holds juvia in his arms.

"gray-sama... l-lucy... w-wish..." juvia blush. Gray yelps. He knows what Lucy writes for his girlfriend. _jeez, lucy... so you write the samething for juvia too? I'm in trouble now. _

* * *

_To master_

_I've told you everything, didn't I? But I have a wish for you, I wish you were still our master when I return home... And stop being pervert, okay?_

Master sighs, he read his own letter. But he smiles softly "this time, I'll grunt your wish, my child..."

* * *

_To Erza_

_Hey erza, i'm really sorry i'm not telling you this... i hope you'll forgive me... i don't wanna be your burdensome sister... _

_About jellal, I hope he has the courage to propose to you soon, then when I return, I'll see this little Erza and little jellal running around the guild beating everyone that breaks the rules... good luck!_

_Lucy_

Erza wipes her tears "this is her choice, i should respect this, i can't be so selfish. Good luck Lucy. And w-what I-is this about l-little Ezra a-and l-little jellal t-thing?" she stutters, her cheek flushed red.

* * *

Everyone reads their own letter. Lucy wrote to each of them a letter when Natsu falls asleep. She cried when she writes them, and fortunately Natsu didn't notice her. She order Virgo to deliver the letters to master and they leave. She just hope that her Nakama will forgive her and don't think she betray them. She really loves them. Somehow, her feeling reaches their heart with her letter.

"Guess she really loves us. hic. She will be okay. Hic. My card tells me that" Cana smiles.

"Yeah. She'll be okay..." erza stands up.

"But I still feel worried... Lu-chan" levy pouted. Gajeel ruffled her hair

"don't worry about bunny girl, she'll be alright"

"Don't worry about her. She's okay. It's just one month for her. Think about our self and mostly this pink haired idiot, 7 years is really long time." gray speak. Everyone nods their head. Began missing this blonde little sister.

* * *

NATSU's P.O.V

I open the letter slowly. This is a lie. Maybe this is a joke. And when I open the letter, I'll find grays written mocking me. I read the first line. Unfortunately, This is Lucy's writing.

_To Natsu _

_Natsu... Somehow, I already know how you will react, so... i wanna say to you this, if you read this letter then please believe that i'm not there anymore. Forgive me... I know may be now you really angry with me, and you will feel disappointed in me. But please believe me, I'll never betray you... Remember our promise? _

So, you really know a lot about me, huh? I really can't believe this Lucy... what's up with me protecting you? You don't need to train in that world... Even you're not a Mage... I'll always love you... I can forgive you... but I can't forgive myself... if I'm not that weak in our last mission... you'll never leave right? . I continue to read the letter.

_One month later... no... 7 years later... please forgive me, i'll do everything to make you forgive me... from now on... don't do thing unnecessary... keep the guild... obey master, erza... don't go overbroad kay...? _

Overboard? I don't know about that... you're the only one who can stop me...

_Protect the one you love, i know it when you hug lisanna behind the guild... i'm happy for both of you... aaah, that time i don't believe it, but that time i feel really jealous... i think because you're my best friend that i feel that way. May be I don't want you to leave behind. but I'll feel really happy, if you happy... don't mind me... ah, forget about that "don't mind me" thing. I really want you to "mind me". Since you're my best friend. I'm selfish, right? Right. Hey, but do something about your childish behavior. You-need-to-grow-up, Natsu... remember that, okay? _

Silly, you're misunderstanding the situation Lucy... jeez, I really want to come to you to explain this, but I know I will hurt your pride... but I'm glad that you feel jealous. I smile. So Lucy thinks that I'm childish? I'll do something about that...

_Jeez, I cried a lot when I write this... But why you peacefully sleep in my bed, are you dragon slayer? Don't you hear me? Ha-ha, sorry... don't take that seriously... Natsu... I'll miss you, really... Really miss you. ... let's meet again 7 years later... You should train... maybe I'll grow stronger, that I'll be able to defeat you XD _

_See you, natsu... _

_Love, lucy_

You cried a lot? I'm sorry Lucy... I don't know... but don't you know that I cried a lot too when i read this... Lucy, right now i really-really miss you... i don't want to wait for 7 years lucy, i don't want it... because right now, there are three words that i'm dying to say to you. Lucy... i love you

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V

That day, Natsu returns to the guild with Lucy's letter in his hand. Everybody looks him with worried eyes. Natsu ignores their eyes and walks to request board. He snatched one mission and call for worried happy. He handed the mission paper to Mira. But Mira just look at him with a worried facial expression too. Natsu understands what the guild worried about. That time, he turned his head to all the guild members and told them, they don't need to worry about him, because he'll wait for Lucy patiently and he told them they need to train too, so when Lucy come back, they don't lose with one month trained Lucy. All the guild member smiles softly. That day, they feel that they can trust their favorite celestial wizard, Lucy of a fairy tail.

* * *

(TIME SKIP)

It's been 6 years since Lucy left. Everybody seems okay. But inside they're dying to see her. Times change. Everybody seems to change too. They still fight, but they're matured now. But the important one is they're happy.

This is a normal day at fairy tail. Yesterday, master went to the council meeting and he will come back tomorrow. But suddenly the guild door burst open, revealing 7 hooded guy. Erza feels aware of the threatening aura, she stands up in the middle of the guild hall

"Who are you?" she said with a glare.

They pull their hoodie together. Revealing four boys, two girls and one middle aged man. They seem strong with an armor attached to them. They didn't seem familiar. But Levy recognizes them.

"Snake fang. I though you're in prisoner." Levy stands behind Erza.

"You think that's easy to put us in prisoner?" one of them smirks. He looks like the leader

"And why are you here?" gray stands up from his chair. He thought something fishy.

"To revenge of course" the green haired girl answer.

"We didn't do anything to you" Mira shouted.

"Your master did... the guild masters alliance did..." one of them growled.

"And now we will kill you all... " the biggest one of them speak. A magic circle appeared above him. Before fairy tail get ready, a hundred snakes appear from that magic circle. Suddenly, the snakes attack the guild member, one by one they fall down with biting mark. They're poisoned. Even mirajane got poisoned.

"i c-can't use my magic..." she speaks

"with that poison of mine, you can't use your magic for a day. And one day, is more than enough to beat you all" he smiles smugly.

erza, gray, natsu, wendy , juvia and gajeel is the only people left not poisoned. They give murderous glare to the snake fang. Suddenly the ground shake hard. The building rumbles and the ground suck the six of them. Gray manages to make a chain a let him out. Taking Wendy with him. he makes a chain again and grabs juvia from the ground. However, natsu, erza and gajeel manages to let them out by their self. Erza attacks a girl that has purple hair and an armor with her. The purple haired girl attacks her back a magic circles appeared behind her back and a black wing appears. She flies high and headed to the sky. The purple haired girl uses her magic and a thousand black feather falls. When it touches the ground. The feather explodes, making a really big hole in the ground. One by one the feather explodes. The last six survivor of fairy tail rescues all their nakama as fast as they can while dodging snake fangs attack. It makes their energy really drains out. Wendy pants hard. juvia and gray also. Gray spent his magic to make ice barrier as big as he can. And juvia helps him to defend their friend with wiping the falling feathers away. Erza, natsu and gajeel still seems fine. They growled in anger. wendy heals gray and juva and she ate the air.

"tch. You really makes me annoyed" gajeel grinds his teeth. And as fast as light he jump into one of the member and punch him hard. Make him separated from the group.

"Each of you, take one opponent. We fights one vs one" erza commands

"But. We lose number. Erza-san..." wendy speaks. Her voice tremble.

"I will take two" erza says, she re-equipped

"No, I will take two" natsu also speak.

"i will take two, natsu" erza glares at him.

Gray sweatdropped. In this kind of condition they still can fights. But then suddenly a purple lights appears and they feels like their energy drains out. They fall on their knees.

"juvias magic... its disappearing..." juvia pants hard while trying to stay still. She sees other, they also feels light their magic flows out. and she sees gajeel who fights far from them. He seems doesn't feel the effect. And she realizes it's their opponents magic. she found the suspected enemy who drains their magic.

"WATER SLICER!" she screams while attacking the middle aged man, who drains out their magic. Before the attacks reach the man. The younger boy who has a really short hair jumps in front of him and chants something. He absorbs the power of water slicer and turns it back to team fairy tail 10 times stronger. Natsu and the other dodged in time.

"As expected, we lost number. Those guys been in prisoners because the guild masters alliance. They must be strong. Really-really strong" Gray snickers

"We need one more people, so we can fight One vs one. Laxus is in a mission. Gildarts too. And the other seems out. mira, laxus and the other poisoned... How is this.. And my magic... i can't heal you guys anymore..." wendy clutching her injured hand.

"Guys I can fight them!" natsu snaps. But from how he looked now, his magic also drains out. His breath hard and slowly.

"Don't be reckless, natsu. Even we still have magic left, this opponent is something. They fought against the guild masters alliance." erza warns him.

"wendy can you heal one of them? We need one more person"

"Actually, I tried to heal Mira last time. And I can't... this poison is not that strong, it can't kill them. They just lost their magic. But to dismiss this poison, we must take down the mage" wendy explain.

Suddenly a bright light appear in front of them. They think that the lights is their attack. But when the lights disappear, a hooded person appear. A fairy tail sign in the her or his back. Natsus eyes widen when he catch a really familiar scent. The scent of very special person for him.

"Count on me" the hoodie people speaks. Every fairy tail members eyes widen. This voice...

"Lucy!"

**to be cont...**


	12. Chapter 12 - run!

**hello minna! i really thanks for your support, hope you like this chapter XD **

**Chapter 12 - Run!**

"Lucy!" Natsu shouts. He struggle to stand up. Lucy turns behind and smiles. She takes off her hoodie. Lucy seems doesn't change. She is still in her 18 years old appearance. They somehow don't feel surprise. They've anticipate that Lucy will return in her 18 years old appearance. Her hair tied to the side. She was wearing a black hoodie, inside the hoodie, she wears a short white dress that fell down to her and a white leather high heeled boots. Nothing changes, she is still very cute and beautiful . But a steel wristband attached in her wrist. A bandage wraps her left arms and right thigh. That is her injury that she got in one month training. She smiles.

"Long time no see, natsu. Minna.. You all changes a lot" she speaks calmly her lips formed a soft smile.

"Ohh! What is this? A Blondie appear from thin air?" the green haired girl sneered.

"ah, don't worry, she will run out of her magic after this, his magic is still working on them" a guy beside her added.

Lucy turns around and see the enemy. She glared at the green haired enemy. The girls smile smugly.

Lucy realizes that her magic also flowing out, but she doesn't care. she got the advantage here, Since her body can absorb the magic of nature. She caught the leader has make a move again. By the damage they caused, she knows they are strong, she needs strategy to defeat them. He chants a spell. directed his fingertips to team fairy tail. A small red lights appear in his top finger. Natsu growled, he wants to attack him, but his magic keeps draining out, he barely stands up. The small light grows bigger.

"What is that?" gray asked

"From the magis circle, juvia thinks it's the same with Jupiter" They know this magic is really dangerous.

"Jupiter?! I need to re-equip right now!" erza stands up with the help of her sword, but she falls back.

"Erza-San... I'll try to heal you" Wendy stands up too. But when she tries to walk to erza, she stumbles and falls down too.

"Wendy, erza, are you okay?" Lucy rushes to them. Erza and Wendy nods "don't force yourself" she taps their shoulder.

"But we need to stop this things" erza tries to stand up again. But unfortunately, she falls again.

"I said don't force yourself, you'll get your battle letter... let me do something about this" Lucy helps them stand up. After helping them, suddenly Lucy jumps a view meter in front of the enemy. Natsu's eyes widen.

"What the hell are you doing?! Don't take take the blow again!" he shouts. He want to run in front of her and protect her. Lucy hears that, but she still stay there calmly. Lucy holds one of her keys, throws it to the air.

"OPEN! THE DOOR OF THE CLOCK! HOROLOGIUM!" horologium appear. Natsu's eyes widen. _What will Lucy do with horologium? If they need to hide inside him, that won't be enough with the six of them inside. _Natsu thoughts. He looks panic. He tries to lit his fire, but only a tiny fire comes out. The other tries hard too.

"LUCY! Move! That's dangerous! What are you planning?!" natsu shouts.

"Yes Lucy! It will be really dangerous even you are inside horologium! Move away!" erza commands her too.

But Lucy keeps ignoring them. She is so focused. A spell like Jupiter is really strong, so she need the right timing to her next tactic. She has two choice, attack the man before his magic complete or defending her nakama. She thinks she can't attack him by herself. He's surrounded by his ally.

"_I guess I will take the defense"_ she thoughts. Her steel wrist band glowing. A shining fluid like her **Fleuve** de **Etoile'fluid **appear around her wrist. The fluids become longer and longer. She looks around and notice gajeel who fights separately in danger too. The Jupiter will blast him too if he stays in his current location. Team fairy tail just looking at her every movement with worried eyes. Their magic is running out. They can't even sit now. Natsu keeps trying to wake up, but every time he tries, it failed.

"This is carnicero ball, the same magic as Jupiter. But it's much stronger, this is one of our masters ultimate magic." the purple haired girl smirks.

Lucy looks at her enemy. The red balls getting bigger. She stands beside horologium. This is the right timing to save her friends.

"horologium, The spirit of the clock..." she touches shiny fluid that wrapped around her right wrist creeps around horologium and changes horologium into a golden lights. the golden lights now absorbed by her palms.

"i heard a long time ago, who defends yor guild is titania right, gah... now even the titania collapses... so blondie... what are you doing? It's pointless..." the green haired girl smiles mockingly. Erza growled in anger.

"What am i doing? Can't you see? I try to protect my nakama here..." lucy smiles. The golden lights now perfectly absorbed, making her right arms shine.

"LUCY! RUN AS FAR YOU CAN!" natsu yells frantically. He can't let lucy hurt in front of him.

"no..." lucy said. She's still waiting for the right timing.

"LUCY! DON'T BE SO STUBBORN! You might get hurt! RU-"natsu keeps yelling but this time, lucy cuts him.

"i've said to you right?" she said without turning to natsu, she is focused to the carnicero ball. " i've said to you that... I don't want...to run away by myself... because no matter what...I'd rather be together with everyone..." lucy said clamly. Natsu gasped, thats the same thing she said to him when they're on tenrou island fighting kain. The carnicero ball is completed.

"this time... try to believe me natsu..." She turned her head and flashes him her smile.

"stop the chit-chat brat, stop this if you can" The leader of the snake fang smirks. Lucy turns her head to the enemy again.

The shiny fluid in her left wrist get longer, its heading to gajeels direction. she needs to take gajeel from that place and restrains the impact at the same time. lucy waits for him to shoots the carnicero ball. Not so long, he smirks and fires the magic. Lucy moves fast and begins to chant a spell.

"the spirit of the clock,... show your true..." the golden light in her rights hand shines brighter. "The ultimate defense.. HOROLOGIUM!" she kneels down and punches the ground with her glowy right hand. The ground cracks, its forming a line that restricts the fairy tail area and the enemies area. They laugh.

"that's it? that's the ultimate defense?" the leader laughs. Lucy doesn't care about it. the time is limited. Her shiny fluid reaches gajeel and grabs him to the fairy tail area. gajeel seem shock but it happened so fast that he couldn't complain about it.

"break" lucy says softly. The ball only a view meters in front of her. but her lips forms a smile. suddenly the ground on the enemies area crumbles, large blocks emerges from the ground. The blocks rounds the enemies and forms a giant clock. from the clock glass, the fairy tail member can see Their enemies eyes widen. Unfortunetaly for them, the carnicero balls also traps with them. From the clocks glass, the fairy tail member can see it. The ball is still moving to lucys direction, but when it touch the clocks inside glass, the ball explodes. It causing a thunderous sound. But the clock doesn't even crack. fairy tail member just fixated, this happens very quickly. their mouths gaping.

"w-what happened?" Gajeel said in the middle of his astonishment.

The clock gradually disappear to thin air, leaving clouds of smoke and dust. somehow, natsu manages to stand up. he runs to lucy. erza and gray too, behind them gajeel, juvia and wendy also following.

"what have you done, Lucy?" Erza asked

Lucy looked back and smiled broadly.

"give them a little lesson?" lucy tilted her head and laughed. Their jaws drop.

the smoke disappeared. snake fang members lay there helplessly. Lucys facial expression become serious, she walks to the leader. Towering the knocked out snakes fang members.

"Never lay a finger on Fairy Tail again. The next time you do, we're going to torture you seriously, You're lucky today we beat you rapidly, you wouldn't want to know how we torture people slowly, don't you think?" lucy whispered the words softly so that her friends did not hear. The leader looked at lucy with fear.

suddenly the royal army was coming around the fairy tail building that has almost collapsed. snake fang arrested again, this time they were guarded by one of the council members. Lucy sighed in relief. behind her, her friend was really shocked. in just one month, lucy grew up to be very strong. she ran up to them and hug them one by one.

"i miss you, erza..." Lucy smiled as she hugged Erza. Erza hug her too.

"I miss you too, lucy .. how are you?" erza smiles, She will ask about her magic next time.

"one month is not long time, Erza" lucy tell the truth. "I'm sorry I did not tell you before..."

"it's okay,lucy... I understand your position...besides, I can't punish my own sister" lucy smiles for what erza said.

"same here" gray walks to her and hug her. lucy releasing his arms and looked toward Juvia with a fear. Juvia laughed and hugged her.

"Juvia will not be angry, lucy-san... juvia miss you" Lucy laughed again and hugged Juvia.

"Where is she?" lucy suddenly asked

"what?" Juvia asked back

"little juvia and gray" lucy replied curtly

Gray and Juvia blushing

"W-What do you say? we have not even married ... '" Juvia says

"aaaah, gray... this is definitely your fault" lucy said with disappointment

"o-oi" gray blushed again.

"whatever" gajeel said. Lucy rolls her eyes but laughs. She knows may be he is at the same sitation with gray.

"speaking of little... our little sister wendy has been turned into a beautiful teenage girl, right? Right?" lucy teases her. wendy blushes and hug her.

"You are also a beautiful teenage girl, lucy-san" wendy said

"ah yes, you all left me for 6 years... I did not grow up to be me 6 years later version" lucy said with gloomy aura. "Erza really become a beautiful woman ... while I was trapped in the body of my 18th years old..." lucy complained again.

"you're beautiful..." a voice spoke behind her. "my teammate always beautiful"

"natsu... "Lucy looked back and smiled "what did you say? You do not sound like natsu" lucy teases him

"I'm just trying to be mature, as you say in your letter" natsu smiles warmly. He hugs her. lucy hugs him too.

"shouldn't you say something?" natsu said.

lucy chuckled and hugged him tighter.

"_tadaima_, natsu,,,," Lucy said. natsu pull off, and give her his signature toothy grin

"_okaeri_, lucy..."

**To be cont...**

**write battle scene is really something... TT^TT **

**i don't know this one is good or not, if it's not... but i'm still trying my best to improve. see you next chapter. XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13- someone**

The guild cheered on loudly. They throw a party for Lucy. Their sister that comes home and rescue them today. The guild is standing again now. somehow, after the snake fang arrested, jellal and the crime sorciere comes and help the guild. mostly ultear, who returned the guild to once how it performed. Master crying happily while thanking Ultear for rebuilding the guild with her time magic. All of the guild member really happy that Lucy comes back. Natsu seems the most happy of all members. His face practically screamed out happiness. He never leaves Lucy alone, when Lucy walked to the bar, he walked there too. When Lucy sits down on her favorite bar stool, he punched Elfman to get the precious chair right beside her. And now, Lucy is sitting down on her favorite bar stool, beside her is Natsu, his lopsided grin plastered on his face. Mira and lisanna stood behind the bar. Around them gray, juvia, levy, gajeel , erza, jellal, meredy and ultear sit around them. Cana sit on the bar table holding a barrel of alcohol, master has a glass of alcohol with him beside Cana. Everyone ready to hear Lucys training story, but before she started a curious little boy walked to Lucy. He eyed her with a sparkle in his eyes. He has a cowboy hat on his green haired spiky green hair.

"Are you Lucy-neechan?" he asked her. Lucy smiled and squat down to see the little boy clearly.

"yes, i'm lucy. Who is this little cowboy?" Lucy asked the boy kindly. She patted his head.

"i'm sora. 6 years old." he speaks cheerfully. Behind him Asuka showed up. alzack and bisca behind them.

" Lucy-neechan!" Asuka who currently an 8th year old ran to her and hugged her. Lucy hugged her back.

"Asuka! How are you?"

"As cute as ever, nee-chan...!" she said happily. lucy ruffled her hair and turned to sora. Lifting sora to make him sit on her lap.

"Alzack... Bisca... Is there another one?" Lucy asked them playfully. She really felt left behind, even Bisca and alzack has another child. Alzack and bisca shook their head

"No. Just two, but ask them! They have it behind their back" Bisca chuckled and pointed to Mira and the other. Lucy's eyes widen. "REALLY!? Why don't you show them!" she looks at them. They all giggled. Mira steps forward and smile to her

"Thankfully, they are at school when the attack happened today, Lucy... if Sora and Asuka has come home that's mean,,, they will be here soon"

"Really?! I can't wait for them!" Lucy jumped happily. Natsu smiled at her.

"Jeez, bunny-girl, you seems like a little girl, jumping happily like that" gajeel commented, to get smack from levy.

"oh, shut up gajeel. Besides she is only 18, that sweet her" levy commented. Her hair longer now. She grows beautifully. But of course, she is still so thin. Lucy somehow pouted for Levys comment

"but, six years is not that long levy-chan. But, I think I need to act more mature now..." Lucy is sulking in her chair. Mirajane patted her head.

"It's okay Lucy... " She said with a calming tone. Lucy smiles for her. Then she turned her head to Natsu and squeaked, Natsu's face is only an inch from hers.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled, but her face blushed hardly. Natsu chuckled and ruffled her hair

"You keep talking to everyone but not me. It's not fair" he said truthfully. Lucy laughed "I'm sorry"

"I can't forgive you" Natsu said.

"Eh, why?" Lucy whines.

"Because that is a quite big mistake you did"

"Silly, I don't mean it." Lucy smacked him. And both of them keep talking and arguing. But strangely, they have a smile on their face, the guild member just smiles softly looking at them. Mirajanes eyes sparkling with a love sign. They keep talking until an unfamiliar cute voice reaches Lucys ear.

"whoaaa..." a little girl with silver hair approach her, behind her a boy with brown hair also appear. Stop at behind her, and drop his sight to lucy with amusement. Then about seven other children also stop in front of them. Lucy's eyes sparkling. This must be her nakamas child! But before she succeed to say a word, one of them speak, with a sparking eyes.

"Whoa, blonde hair, brown eyes..."

"Keys attached to her waist..." another girl beside her continue.

"The only beautiful girl that stayed beside our idiotic Natsu-niii, you must be..." the boy added

"LUCY-NEESAN!" they shouted in unison with a wide smile

Lucy looked at them with amazement.

"You know me?" she asked with a tear of joy at the corner of her eyes.

"Of course, mom often told us about your tale with Natsu-nii!" a boy with blue hair said to her.

"Yeah, yeah, you use celestial magic and you really powerful!"

"Eh, but I'm not that powerful..." Lucy said to them.

"YES YOU!" the child said in unison. The other fairy tail member only looking at Lucy and their next generation interact with each other with a smile.

"You have 10 golden keys! You have a really rare magic! You have the wonderful spell, urano metria that have saved natsu nii once! You are really powerful!" they said with a big grin on their face. Lucy just chuckled in embarrassment, what her friend told to their child somehow not true, she feels that she is not strong enough.

"ah~ I'm not that powerful, your parent more powerful than me..." she said to them with a flushed cheek.

They stared at her blankly. "You are Lucy nee, right?" asked one of them with a confused look. Lucy stared at them and nodded her head.

"Yeah?"

"THEN YOU ARE SO STRONG!" they yelled in unison. Lucy looked at them confused and turned her head to her friend, and eyed them with a confused look. Mirajane understand what she means but just smiled at her. mirajane turned her head to the silver haired little girl and speak to her

"ara~ara~ Mika... Why don't you introduce yourself to Lucy-nee? The others too?" she speaks with motherly aura. The silver haired girl smiled and nodded.

"Ok, mom... I'm Mika Justine... 6 years old!" she bowed her head. Lucy smiles to her

Lucy turns her head to Mira, "so freed huh?" Mira blushed and smile to her. Then Lucy puts her attention again to the kids, this time to the green haired boy beside mika

"I'm Akira! Akira Justine... Mika-nee is my neesan!" akira who has short green hair jumped to her sister.

"How old are you?"

"Five" he shouted cheerfully. Lucy ruffled his hair "kawaiiiiii..."

"Don't forget about me! I'm also cute!" girl beside Akira grabbed Lucys hand.

"Ooo... who is this cutie?"

"i'm rika- rika strauss! I'm as cute as a fairy! Dad said fairy is a man!" the guild sweatdropped. Suddenly Lucy knows whose child is this. Of course this is elfmans and evergreen. Of course. Then she glanced to evergreen and Elfman who smiled proudly. Of course.

Then the introduction continues, and she noticed that levy and her team member, still doesn't even married yet. Except Ezra, she was married 1 years ago. She turned her head to levy and her team, team Natsu.

"gosh, what are you waiting for?... don't you love each other?" Lucy sighed she didn't believe it.

"W-what are you talking about Lu-chan..." levy stuttered.

"gray-samaaa~~" juvia just whines.

Lucy turned her head to lisanna, but she just looks at her confused

"This is definitely yours, yours, and your fault" Lucy pointed her finger toward gray, Natsu and gajeel. Gray and gajeel sighed

"whatever" gajeel said

"o-oi lucy... why did you blame me? of course it is because you leave, i must wait for you." natsu looked at her confused. the guild seem confused. Lucy too.

"eh me? natsu! jeeez, . . if you really love lisanna just marry her! Why you wait for me?" she scolded him.

"eh?" lisanna seem confused too.

"o-oi lu-chan, lisanna is bixlows,, they're married you know?" levy said to lucy. lucy looked at them dumbfounded.

"yes lucy" lisanna approved with a happy smile

"I'm confused. Did you two break up 6 years ago?" Lucy said with a blank look.

"We're confused" the guild said at the same time with the same blank look.

"Of course it will happen. I feel smart now" Natsu sighed.

* * *

Then Natsu explained, that he never likes Lisanna in that way, and never dated her. and he said there is some one that he love that way. Lucy asked to natsu, who is this "someone". But of course natsu doesn't want to said to her. and there they go. lucy runs after natsu around the guild. the guild members smiles secretly to both of them. Mira have love sign on her eyes, this couple is really hard.

* * *

This is so late at the guild. the kids has gone to their own home. But the oldest guild member still there, wendy and romeo also still there. Master approached lucy. beside lucy, natsu is still there.

"lucy, you didn't tell us yet... about your training"

Lucy smiled "of course, i will tell you all"

Erza and jellal sit beside her, the other followed too.

"the training goes well master, but of course it's really hard. because of that i got these injury " she showed her bandaged hand and leg. She said she has one on her stomach too.

"the king opened my seal, and that is so sick at the first time. i can't even breath freely at the first time. the king said that i must wait for my body to adjust the pain then he will train. they said that the air in celestial world will help me. in three days, i feel better, and we train. There's no much i can train. just learning my spirits magic, transform my spirit to be stronger like you see too horologium early. And of course i learn some spell form crux library, i learn some combat move from loki too" lucy said cheerfully.

"Is that means, your magic is not sealed this time?" erza asked.

"It's sealed, half of it" Loki appeared from thin air.

"LOKI?" Lucy seems surprised.

"It's not as fun as you hear, ladies and gentleman" Loki said to them. "I will tell them, Lucy"

"That's not important" Lucy said to Loki.

"Tell us" Natsu said to Loki, he is serious.

Lucy looked at him, her face has now changed into the sad one.

"Lucy's magic is still sealed, half of it. If its sealed, it has the risk to break again of course. This current seal is a lot stronger than councils, but it still can break anytime if she forced herself again. And if that happened again, it's really difficult to seal it back. She is fine when she is in the celestial world with that amount of magic. But in this world, she is not. I'm sorry to say it, but she might die at the time she breaks the seal. So, at the time she breaks it again. We, her spirit Will take her to the spirit world again. it will take one year to heal her, but someone who lived in spirit world more than one year will turn into spirit. She will turn in to one of the non-zodiac gold key. One of the ultimate key, like me" loki explained.

The guild fell silent.

"Is that right, Lucy?" Natsu asked her.

Lucy nodded. A tear falling from her eyes. Natsu hugged her

"don't worry, i'll protect you. i'll definitely protect you" natsu said to her.

Loki smiled. "But don't worry guys, that steel wrist will remain you, if it turned red, it means her seal are in danger. When the wrist turns red, please stop her to use any magic".

Everyone nodded.

Gray smiled. "You really don't change, Lucy."

Natsu smiles and release her.

Erza nodded. "It's okay to make your Nakama worry"

Levy smiled too "so, lu-chan... tell us if something happened, okay?"

Lucy looked at them, a tear falling from her eyes. she cries again, but this time her lips forming into smile. "thank you... minna..." lucy said between her sob. natsu ruffled her hair.

"You really don't change, huh?" Natsu said

Loki laughed. "Who said she doesn't change? "

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked to Loki. Loki laughed again. He blinked to Lucy, who blushed hardly

"D-don't say to them, Loki. You don't need to t-tell them" she begged.

Loki laughed again.

"A part of her changes, her feeling toward someone changes..." he smirks to Lucy, pulling her hand and kiss it "bye, princess... I love you " he said and disappear into thin air.

"Stop saying that!" Lucy shouted to him.

With this one little comment, the Guild had silenced and had whipped their heads to Lucy. Natsu too.

Natsu grabs her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "w-WHO?!"

_**to be cont...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**i'm so sorry for the laaaaaaaaaaaaaate update.**_

_**i'm not sure with this chapter.**_

_**BTW, read it! i don't know anymore -_-' **_

_**Chapter 14 - the lemon is natsu**_

Lucy's POV

"W-who?" Natsu repeated his question again.

What should I answer? I have no courage to say it to him. Beside the boy should confess to the girl. Right? Right?

Okay, I love him.. I realize it when in the middle of training. Going to another world and can't meet him for a day, has made me gone insane. I asked my friend (my spirit) about what I feel. They said I was falling in love with him. I deny it for about one week. But finally, accept it.

"It's Natsu, isn't it?" Cana interrupted my mind. I feel my cheek become warm. Natsu looked at me with a serious face.

Yes. It's him. But if I say it, how if Natsu didn't like me back. How if we can't be together again because it will feel awkward. Do I want that?

"OF COURSE NOT!" unconsciously I answered my own question loudly. No, no that's not what i mean. I looked at natsus face. He smiled. Smiled?. He scratched his hair.

"Of course, she won't cana. Stop making fun of us" he said still with a smile plastered on his face.

Did it mean, that he didn't like me?. i feel my heart sink and it feels really hurt. I bit my lip. So reckless. I got rejected before i confessed.

"Lucy. you lied aren't you?" gray asked me.

"i'm honest. Besides, there's someone that Natsu like, right?" I looked at Natsu. i hope that he'll deny it. Natsu looked at me. Then he gave me his toothy grin. Again, i feel that my heart dropped to my stomach. I looked down into my own lap.

"It's clear isn't it? There is someone that I like" I looked to everyone. No one replied. They looked at each other and looked confused. But somehow I feel that they are watching Natsu with a worried tone. I took a glance to Natsu. He seemed happy. Then I feel like my eyes burn. It's not good. It's hurt that I want to cry. It's not good. I need to make excuses. I can't seem like this in front of Natsu. I can't be selfish. I held my tears and stood up.

"Minna, I'll go home first. I need to clean up my apartment. See you"

"..."

"Minna?"

"Oh yeah Lucy. Bye... see you tomorrow" mirajane said. Making the other followed her greeting me. Natsu too. I, somehow wants natsu to take me home. But, that's kinda selfish right?. He has someone that he likes.

I walked toward the guild gate and turned around again. From the deep of my heart, I still want Natsu to follow me. But when I see inside the guild. Natsu has fought with gray. He doesn't really care about me now.

I just want to go home. I run to my apartment. I want to cry. Cry...

_mama, papa... My first love... i lost my first love... _

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

"Idiot" gray yelled and punched me right after Lucy went from the guild.

"What's with you?!" I punched him back

"Why did you lie?!" he punched me again.

"Didn't you hear it. She didn't like me that way!" suddenly i feel so angry at my own word, i punched gray really hard till he fly across the guild.

"gray-sama~" juvia said while running to gray. She asked him if he's okay. He nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"tch" so lucky. To have your crush like you back. So lucky.

I groaned. Gray walked to me.

"Talk to her" he said to me calmly. Somehow i feel that i must follow what she said.

"Good luck Natsu!" Mira said.

"i'll be here, natsu!" happy yelled

I just went outside without a word. My heart aches. Igneel always told me that dragon only has one mate in their life. He said if I use dragon slaying magic that means I have their soul too. Means, i only have one mate too. It's Lucy.

My sense, perfectly attached to her. all my sense. I can't let her go. Hey what did I say?

I can't let her go

THAT'S RIGHT! I can't let her go...

Silly Natsu! Why so easy to give up?,. Igneel told me that dragon naturally selfish. So what's the matter now? How hard i tried to let her go, I'll try to catch her forever. At this time, because she likes someone else. I'll just show to her how much I love her slowly. Tch, lucy really didn't look at me as a man back then. But, She'll see me as a man this time. i grinned to myself. People looked at me weirdly. I don't care.

I rushed to her apartment. But when I arrived in front of her apartment I smell something salty. It's tears. Is she crying?

i jumped to her apartment to find her standing in the kitchen. Her shoulder trembled. I walked to her slowly. She turned her head. I know she'll hear my step.

"N-Natsu" she looked at me with red eyes. She really cried. I run to her and pulled her into my arms. She cried harder. I rubbed her back trying to comfort her. Who dare to make her cry like this?!

"What happen, Lucy?" I asked in a calm tone

Lucy didn't speak anything. I began to be impatient. She pulled off and stared at her own foot. Her foot is hurt?

"i...i..."

"Hmm?" I bend down to meet her teary red eyes. She turns around to take a lemon and she faced me again. Wait, Lemon? It's not boys or other? i feel my anger suddenly faded away.

"i... Feel disappointed at this lemon" she speak while crying. She holds the lemon like it's something really precious to her. So-cute. But her reason is kind a...

"This lemon..." she showed it to me.

"Yeah?"

"Is really precious to me. i like lemon tea from a long time ago... in the spirit world, there is no lemon... so i can't drink lemon tea... At that time... I realized how much I love this lemon..."

I sweatdropped.

"Then, why did you cry?" I asked her.

"That's because when i try to drink my tea with this lemon today, i... i can't. I tried to open it, but I can't...I think this lemon wants to be something else"

I smiled at her. Her reason is really strange. How hard to open a lemon? . I never thought that she will cry over a lemon.

"shh... don't cry. It's okay... i guarantee this lemon will be your lemon tea"

She looked up to me. i smiled and take her knife.

"Even you can't cut it today... There'll be another day before it's rotten.. Keep trying okay? Don't give up." i take another lemon on her basket and cut it. Of course it's easy. "see. Easy right?"

She nodded her head and erase her own tears.

"Thanks Natsu. i'll try my best to open the lemon next time"

"Good girl" I patted her head. But she suddenly glared at me. What?

"You treat me like a kid" she said.

"You are a kid. Silly" oh no. i said it too loud.

"i'm not!" she yelled and punched me. Ouch. She is the second erza. Then she tries to punch me again. This time I manage to hold her hand. And in one attack i manage to carry her like a potato sack. She keeps fighting back. I put her on her bed.

"Time to sleep" I said with my cheeky grin

"HEY! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A KID!" Lucy yelled at me again.

"Then, you don't want to treated like a kid, huh?" I asked her with a teasing tone.

"Of course!" she said with a pout. So cute. So cute. Cute.

" Then who cried over lemons if not a kid?" I teased her again. It's so fun to tease her. Her cheek turns red.

"Just imagine if that lemon is someone who really precious to you. What will you do?" she pouts again.

"As the lemon?" I said between my laughed

"Yup" she nodded seriously. But it seems really cute.

I tried to imagine it. But this matter is too funny. I can't. I laughed hard... in my mind there is a lemon with eyes and mustache. So funny!

"NATSU!" she yelled at me

"I'm sorry Lucy... I can't... i... it's just too... too funny" I said between my laughed again.

"Fine! i don't care. I'll sleep!"she yelled and put her head on her pillow. "Good night!" she greet me with a pout.

"good night lucy"

"Aren't you going home?"

"i'll just stay for a while. I miss your place"

"Just my place?"

"Of course not. I miss your place with your scent on it" i added and chuckled.

Lucy blushed. Blushed? I have a chance.

"W-what are you talking about? I've said to you don't smell me!"

I laughed.

"i can't help it. Now... Sleep!" I ordered her. She pouted again but finally close her eyes. i reach her hair and brushed it lightly. You don't know how much i love you luce. I feel really hurt right now, Knowing you love another guy. I don't know, its better for you to tell me or not who's that guy. I might kill him. The dragon is really possessive you know? They fight for their love. I might do the same. But if i do that i know you will hate me forever.

I hear a light snore that seven years before always make me sleep peacefully. That's the best lullaby for me. Maybe now the time for me to leave. She snuggles to her own blanket. This temperature, it's not cool for me. But from what I know, it's cool for her. She pulled her blanket again to warm her up. Warm her up? hey that's my job!

* * *

Mira's POV

I wonder where they are?

"Mama, who are you looking for?" Akira asks me.

"it's nalu couple of course! Why are you still asking mama?" i hear freed speaking behind me. i giggled

"Whoa... i want to join your plan mama. They need our help!"

"That's right! They need our help. But now is the time for you to come to the school. Go...go... take the other with you. Mama can handle it"

Then the guild door burst open. There they come. The densest couple that i ever met. I looked toward Akira.

"Good luck mama" he whispered to me. That's my boy.

"Go" mirajane mouthed.

I smiled toward Lucy who has come with an annoyed face. And Natsu who bruised on his forehead and cheek.

"What's up with you Lucy?"

"This old man" she pointed toward natsu

"Old man?" I asked her

"After 6 years. He still has his bad habit."

"Bad habit?"

"He slept in my bed. Again!"

I smiled. So Natsu still fighting for her. i know his dragon rule. That's why maybe he is asking her heart slowly. I will help you~~

"ara~ara~ just forgive Natsu, he just misses you. ne?"

Lucy takes a glance to Natsu side and let out a sigh.

"Fine"

Natsu mouthed me a thank you. i smiled.

"Where is Ezra and gray, I'm out of money. I want to take a mission"

"They're on s class mission"

"Really?"

"yes. Why don't you take a mission with natsu? Currently they sent so many s class missions. You can't go alone. Without s class mage"

"ah yeaa~ so you are a s class mage now?" she asked him. He nodded and grinned proudly.

"Since when?"

"Since the 1st year you went to Celestia world"

"Whooooaaa. Let's go on a mission Natsu!"

"sure"

"Don't destroy something, ne?"

"i'll try" natsu said with a grin

"Don't worry Lucy. For the past 6 years he did good." I winked at her. Lucy's smile larger.

"Right! Natsu! Choose the best mission! Where is happy anyway?"

While choosing the best mission lucy look for happy. I sign the mission for him. And mouthed him a good luck. He nodded.

"He's with carla. Let's go" Natsu grabs Lucys hand and take her.

Ah. Should i send a spy?

_**To be cont...**_


End file.
